HERMIONE'S LITTLE SECRET
by gypsymooneysgirl7733
Summary: HERMIONES' SECRET IS ABOUT TO COME OUT. SHE FINDS OUT A SECRET ABOUT HER PAST. Will remus let women that he loves into his heart?. WILL MOONEY GET HIS MATE?. Will Hermione let the man she loves in to her heart?. ONLY CEDRIC IS DEAD. . SUMMER AFTER 6TH YEAR .
1. HLS chapter 1

**HERMIONE'S LITTLE SERCET. **

Herimone Granger was sitting in her room doing her homework. When there is a bang downstairs, she grabs her wand and runs out. When she got their was a redhead man standing in the lounge.

"what the bloodly hell do you think you are doing Charlie Arther Weasley. Don't do it again or i will hex you." said hermione. "I'm so so so so so sorry miiee. I promise not to do it again. So hello, how are you?, do i get a hug?. " said Charlie putting a innocent smile on.

" Hello charlie, i'm fine, what are you doing here?. " said hermione , giving his a big hug.

**"So what do you want?" said Hermione. "You know me so well. I quit my job and i'm moving home if that's ok with you." said charlie. **

**Giving him another hug she said " i'm so happy you are back home sweetheart. Welcome home, so what else?.".**

**" Charlie-boy here has a date with Nymthy" said a voice. They both turned around and there was another wesley with a cheekie smile on his face. **

**He came in kiss hermione on her cheek and said " Hi Mie". Then turned to his little brother and said " So Charlie-boy you have a hott date with Nythy's hey ?" . **

**Charlie looked at them and his face went blood red. **

**The two of them looked at eachother then Charlie then laughed. **

**With a look that could send voldmort running for his life.**

**"Thanks" Said Hermione. Hermione walked over to him kiss him on his cheek and said " **

**I think that it's sweet.**

**I'm glad she is going out with you and giving up on remus. she is not his type.**

**So what do you need help with". **

**Bill and Charlie looked at each other with a look that the twins has when they are upto something. So Mie you happy the tonks is giving up on remus? " said Bill. **

**She looked at them and said " Yes they are to diffent but you and her will be great.". "Thanks.**

**You are right they are diffent. Not that she had a chance, he told us he likes someone else who is also his wolf mooney's mate." said Charlie with a smirk. **

**Hermione said "Ok lets get off of remus" **

**but was cut of with a hem hem on the otherside of the room. **

**They looked over and there stood Alubs Dumbleddore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Remus had a bit of red on his cheek . "Er hi" said Hermione. Bill and Charlie looked between Remus and Hermione and laughed. **

**"O grow up you two. What did you want? Is everyone alright?. " She said after she punch them is their arms. **

**"Miss Granger, we need to talk to you and your parents, where are there? . Yes everyone all right. " said Alubs. **

**Bill and Charlie had looks the could freeze hell. Then the said "Blood-Hell Miiee". "Hermione Jane Granger, did you not tell them". **

**"Tell us what Mya" said Remus. **

(REVIEW THIS STORY)

(THANK YOU)

(LOVE GMG7733-AJ)


	2. HLS Chapter 2

**She looked at him then said"My parents are dead".**

**"When" "Summer after third year".**

**There was a popping noise, they looked up two redhead and a blonde. The blonde looked so happy. Then he looked at hermione then at the others. **

**" Mummy, mummy what's the matter and who are all these people". Said the little boy. **

**Hermione opened her arms and the little boy run into them. **

**"Mummy. What does the kid mean kitten". Said Sirius as he looked up. "This is Cedric-James my son. CJ this is Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin " Said Hermione as she pointed to each of them. **

**Remus looked at the little boy in hermione's arms then said " Hello Cedric-James. My name is Remus but you can call me uncle Mooney. What is your full name and age?.". **

**"Thanks uncle Mooney. I'm Cedric-James Albus Remus Granger. i'm three. You can call me CJ like uncles Billy, Char, Hex, Jex and Olle. **

**"Albus is it just me or does that boy look like the Malfoy's . " said Severus. "You are right. Miss Granger where is your son's dad." said Albus. Everyone looked at him. **

**"Dobby"She said. Then he popped in and said " Yes miss Hmione". "Please can you take CJ upto his room. thank you""CJ baby go with Dobby i will be up later to read you a story." She said then kiss him on top of his head. **

**" Mummy does my dad have hair and eyes like mine cause i saw someone like that today". He said.**

**Charlie went and picked up CJ and said" Buddy was the person you saw today young or old and did he see you" . **

**"Young, and i don't think so. Why?" said CJ. "It's ok baby go with Dobby. love u" . Said Hermione. "Me too mummy love u". then charlie let him down. Dobby took him hand then popped out.**

**"Miiee sweetheart the boys and i won't let him near you or CJ." Said Char. hugging her. " That's right Mie we will kill him first " said Billy. "Two bloody right" said The twins. **

**" Miss Granger why does your son look like a Malfoy ?." said Albus. "Mi" said Char. "No it's ok. Yes he is a Malfoy but not by choice". said Hermione. "Draco or Lucius, Mya." said Remus.**

**"Lucius. The end of the first week after third year. He was here, he raped me, killed my parents then left. I went to Oliver Woods house. They helped me. Billy and Charlie found out at the world cup. They said they would help me. I was at school ill when George found me. I told the twins and they helped me out of school so i could talk to Kira Wood where i found out i was having CJ. I had CJ in december. He was early. Oliver's cousin Emily played me at school and she is dating Victor Krum. Emily is CJ's godmother. Victor see me as a sister , same with me I see him as a brother ". said Hermione. **

**"Why did you not come to us Miss Granger?" said Severus. "I couldn't take a chance that he found out. I'm sorry. Please call me Hermione, Mione or another nick name like the others". said Hermione. **

**" Dobby " He popped in "I need you to pack everything and take it to the safe house please." "Yes miss Hmione . I will do it now.i will make it look like no one has lived here years too." Then he popped away. **

**(REVIEW THIS STORY)**

**(THANK YOU)**

**(LOVE GMG7733-AJ)**


	3. HLS Chapter 3

"Milee I will get CJ. "said Char. "Thanks" she said. Then he went upstairs.

"So what did you what to tell me headmaster?. " she said. "Miss Gra-sorry Hermione we found out that you are not a Granger by blood. We found out that you are a Black and a Potter. James Potter and Regulus Black were dating in hiding . No one knew about them. Sirius just found letters and Regulus's diary. James broke up with Regulus to marry Lilly Evans. James didn't know that when he broke up , Regulus was about to tell him he was having their baby, you. " said Albus.

"What happened to Regulus my dad? " she said. "After he had you, he gave you to the Grangers he was killed just hours after by the Dark Lord. They dated from James's 4 year and it was Reggie's 3 year to about a month after you were made." said Sirius.

"O so Harry is my half-brother and you are my uncle? " she said looking at Sirius. " Yes i am . And yes Harry is your brother. Yes he knows about you. He is happy about you being his sister . He said that you were his sister before but know your blood completes it. But he is pissed at James . That he would cheated on Reggie with Lilly, and cheated on Lilly with Reggie . "said Sirius.

(REVIEW THIS STORY)

(THANK YOU)

(LOVE GMG7733-AJ)


End file.
